The Doctor's Son
by TheNextNewVampire
Summary: This is a spin off series about a London boy named Terrance discovers a family secret about himself that changes his life forever. He finds he is half time lord and has to help his father protect the universe from evil.


**The Doctor's Son**

Hello, I'm Terrance. I guess that's just who I am. I don't really know a lot about myself. I was born in Manchester on August 10th, 1987. The year right now is 2003 so that makes me fifteen years old. I currently live in London where I attend a boarding school. I never knew my parents I was always an orphan all my life.

The precise date where this story is starting off at is August 9th, 2003. I was leaving my foster family to go back to the academy. It's pretty sad because tomorrow is my birthday and I wanted to spend it with them. My story starts off with me in the train on my way back to school.

I stood in the middle of the platform millions of other students like me were also waiting, I knew they were students because we had the same uniforms. I had a blue coat with a black and blue tie which was covered with a dark blue cardigan. I also wore a belt and tan coloured khakis. The girls wore the same thing except instead of khakis they wore a skirt.

Before the train came I made sure I had everything in my suitcase, I set it on the ground near a wall and flicked it open. I had extra close, a toothbrush, CD player, and my all time favourite CD "Year 3000" by Busted. I also had my cardio pills with me also. Janice my foster mom will keep sending me refills.

The reason why I have heart pills is because I was born with a really weird cardio defect. It turns out I have two hearts. I was all over the news back then considered a medical miracle. The doctors thought I wouldn't survive after birth but I did. The reason why I take medicine is so my hearts stay in control.

As I was looking through my suitcase I was suddenly startled by my friend Jim Blake, we were best friends ever since we started going to school and we still are to this day. Jim is also an orphan like me except his parents died in a house fire when he was two.

"Hey, Jim." I said to him smiling.

"Terrance! How was your holiday?"

"Boring, I didn't do so much."

"Sucks for you I got to go to Alton Towers."

"Really? That must of been fun."

Jim and I aren't really alike, he's very tall almost 6'1 and has blonde hair. I'm 5'7 and have dark hair. The two of us talked for a while until a girl brown and red hair came up to us.

"Jim, the trains going to be here in two minutes."

The girl was an inch taller than me and kind of looked like she had an attitude problem.

"Jim, who's that?" I asked.

"Emily, she's my foster sister."

I've never met Jim's foster family before, it wasn't long until the train came in and we all piled on. It was back to school something I'm not looking foreword to.

FOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFO

I got off the train with Jim into the station near the school, we went to a pretty big school so it was easy to get lost. The train ride was awful by the way, I didn't really get attached to Emily, all she does is complain about all of the boys at her old school. She's twelve she shouldn't even be talking about boys.

At the station boys and girls have to go in separate lines to be escorted to their dormitory. The next day we all have to be up by 6:30 in the morning so that was cheerful. At the front of the line a professor was there and gave us our identification badges and room keys. Once we got those we were escorted to our rooms.

I was roommates with Jim in dormitory 5A in room 11. Once we opened it up it all looked the same, two desks, two beds, and two closets. Every room looks the same. I've been coming to this school since I was ten and each room has the same stuff. I set my suitcase on my bed and started putting clothes in my closet.

"I hear it's your birthday tomorrow," Jim said unpacking his suitcase.

"Yeah it is, thanks for remembering."

"Got anything special planned?"

"Besides getting up early to attend a beginning of term assembly then no."

"It just sucks that your birthday is a day before going back to school."

"I know I just wish I could leave whenever I want."

After we got all of our stuff packed I looked out the window and saw swirling clouds coming in and it started raining.

"Huh that's weird I don't remember there being rain in the weather," Jim said.

I walked closer to the window staring into the clouds.

"Do you think a tornado will come in?"

"Doubt it, I've never seen a tornado in England."

I kept walking closer to the window and the rain got more violent suddenly out of the blue a lightning strike was not even a centimetre near the window. The electric blast shattered it causing me to fall backwards.

"Holy shit!" Jim cussed as he caught me.

Behind the door we could hear people running in the hallways, Jim and I ran out to see what all of the fuss was about. We ran out the front entrance and almost all of the students were in the courtyard looking up at the sky. The clouds in the sky were starting to form a funnel shape and millions of black specks were coming out of it.

"What the hell is going on?" said our headmaster pushing us out of the way.

As the black specks got closer to the ground I could shape them. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, it was _robots_! They were about medium sized and gold coloured. They had these hand type objects and eye stalks. Suddenly a word popped into my head I didn't know what the word mean't though.

"Dalek," I whispered to myself.

"What did you say?" Jim asked.

I looked up at him.

"Oh, nothing."

That was it, that was the name of these robots. One dalek landed in the courtyard with all of the students except this one is different. All of the daleks we saw gold, but this one was covered in black metal.

"Everyone stay back!" the headmaster said.

He approached the dalek hesitating to speak to it.

"Excuse me, please don't hurt us whatever you are will give you whatever you want and let us go."

The dalek raised one of it's tiny arms in the air and spoke with the most awful voice ever.

"Give me the doctors son or else all of you will be _exterminated_."

Everyone was talking to each other, no one knew what was going on, neither did I.

"Terrance, what's he talking about?" Jim asked.

"I don't know."

"By the way what was that word you said?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That word you said when those things landed here."

I didn't want to cause any attention so I whispered it to Jim.

"Dalek? What kind of silly word is that?"

"I don't know it just came into my head I somehow know a couple of things about them like they come from the planet Skaro and they hate creatures that are non dalek."

"Stop making things up!" Jim silently shouted at me.

We traced our attention back towards the headmaster who was trembling in fear.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the headmaster said, "why do you need a doctors son?"

"To harness his power and take over the universe, we are the _daleks _supreme ruler of the universe."

"Look, I don't know of any doctors son so could you leave us alone please?"

The dalek stared at him for a long time until it finally spoke.

"Very well then. Then _you_ will be _exterminated_!"

The beam shot out of the daleks arm and it hit the headmaster causing him to disintegrate into dust. Everyone started to run away screaming trying to get into the safest place possible but more daleks have landed and started shooting off their lasers one of the professors got hit but no students.

I caught up with Jim who was looking worried.

"Emily! Emily!" he shouted trying to find.

"Jim, come on!" I said tugging on his arm.

The two of us ran into the boys dormatory and back into our room and locked the door behind us.

"Terrance please tell me what's going on."

"I don't know what's going on."

"But how do you know about these things? It says there looking for a doctors son, what does that mean?"

"I don't know."

Suddenly a dalek appeared at our window, we forgot that it broke and it was right in front of us.

"Exterminate!" it shouted.

It blasted its laser which we both dodged and created a huge, firey hole in our door. We tried to escape out the door but another dalek was in front of it.

"Exterminate!" It shouted blasting through the hole causing one of the beds to set on fire.

We thought we were both doomed until I heard a noise, I couldn't explain the noise but it was like a ship sort of.

"What is that?" Jim said asking about this noise.

Suddenly appearing in front of us was some futuristic tablet, it appeared in the room like it faded in somehow.

"What's that?" Jim asked.

"How should I know?"

At this point the daleks have moved un and suddenly Emily ran into the room.

"Jim!" she shouted giving him a hug.

"Come on we have to get out of here," I said.

"What is that?"

Emily was pointing at the electronic tablet in my hand.

"I don't know it must be some kind of P.D.A."

I looked on the back of it, it had an apple company logo which wasn't a very popular company. At the bottom of the apple logo was a word.

"It says iPad," I said to them.

"That thing is weird," said Emily.

"But it's so awesome, it looks so futuristic," Jim said in disbelief.

"I don't know what to do with it, it doesn't even come with a touch pen so I can't use it without damaging the screen."

I noticed at the central bottom of the device was a button so I did what I did and pressed it. Suddenly everything started changing, it was like the room was pixeling out and being replaced with a new room. Everything was starting to change like we were being transported somewhere.

We somehow transported into this room, it was a very beautiful room. The walls were bronze and had neon blue lights. In the middle of the room there was a control table, I knew it was a console yet somehow I knew how this thing worked.

"Terrance, where are we?" Jim asked.

It's happening to me, my brain is being exposed to all of this information that I never knew before. It felt so weird.

"This thing, it's called a TARDIS."

"A what?" both Emily and Jim said in unison.

"A TARDIS! It stands for _Time And Relative Dimensions In Space_."

"Okay, and what is this thing supposed to do?" Jim asked.

"It can travel anywhere in time and space."

"Okay, Terrance I'm starting to get really scared, this day has been all messed up. First we get to school and all of the sudden it's invaded by robots and now were in some sort of space ship. Do you know what's going on?"

"I guess I have to find out what the daleks were up to," I said somehow knowing what button to hit.

I turned on the TARDIS, I don't know how I did but I did it.

"That what?" Emily said.

"The daleks, those were the robots that attacked the school."

"How do you know all of this?"

Suddenly Jim interrupted.

"They said something about wanting a 'doctors son'. What does that mean?"

"I don't know about that, but I want to find out what they're up to."

"We have no idea what those things are, have you seen what they did to the headmaster?"

"Yes I did, but that doesn't mean we can't stop them."

I was flicking all of these different buttons and turning knobs and pulling leavers. For some reason I just knew how this thing could work I could feel it. I pushed down one final lever and the entire room started shaking real violently. We all fell to the floor. The shaking only lasted for a minute until we all felt a giant thud.

"What just happened?" Jim asked getting off the floor.

"We travelled," I said.

"So where are we?" Emily asked.

I walked over to the door and slowly opened it up to the familiar sound of hundreds of cars and people talking, I took in the surroundings and found out exactly where we were.

"We're at 53 Bridge Street," I said.

The three of us walked out of the TARDIS and into the open, we all turned around to see what our ship looked like, in front of us was and old London police box.

"Why is it bigger on the inside?" Jim said.

"That's easy the interior of the machine is in another dimension causing it to become bigger."

I just impressed myself with that answer. I've never felt so smart before. I started looking around a bit more and this place was very familiar, the Big Ben tower was just behind us and I could see the London Eye down the street.

"Why are we here?" Emily asked.

"I want to find out where the daleks are coming from."

I kept looking up at the sky cloudy as usual until out of the blue it just starts raining, more than rain like pouring really badly. The rain even hurt when it hit your head. Suddenly purple lightning was flashing in the sky and the clouds were turning into a funnel. Immediately an army of daleks came flying out of there and started shooting up the city.

"Into the TARDIS now!" I shouted at Emily and Jim.

They both followed me and I closed the doors behind them.

"We have to get inside those clouds," I said.

I ran over to the console and flicked a few buttons before the entire machine started shaking.

"Jim, I have a job for you," I said.

"What me? I have no idea what's going on!"

"All I want you to do is open the doors and help me steer the TARDIS into the clouds."

"Are you kidding me? Are you trying to get me killed."

"No, just be careful."

"Okay fine, just please go slow."

I gave him a quick thumbs up, I didn't know what to do or say I couldn't promise him that I would go slow at all.

"Emily, hang on to something this could be bumpy."

I pulled down a black lever and the TARDIS started shaking.

"Jim, is it moving?"

"Yeah, it's pulling of the ground right now."

"Just tell me which way to turn."

"Go up at about a thirteen degree angle."

After steering it I walked towards the door when I looked down I almost fainted, we were so high up I could see the English channel possibly France.

"Should we avoid the lightning?" Jim said.

"No the TARDIS can absorb the electricity it'll be fine."

"What about us? Could we be hit?"

"No it has a force field to protect us."

"And if I fall?"

I stood there for a second, yeah if he fell he would be doomed.

"Just don't fall."

Jim groaned as I ran towards the console, I switched on a monitor to see where we were and it wasn't pretty, were were about twelve feet away from flying saucer, there was a hole coming out of the bottom which daleks were fleeing out of.

I pressed a few more buttons and the TARDIS teleported into this giant room.

"Where are we?" Emily asked.

"Inside of the ship," I said.

Jim backed away from the entrance and ran over to us.

"Why are we in here?"

"Because, I want to know what they're up to."

"I want both of you to stay there," I said.

"And you're just going out there to be a hero?"

"No that's not it, I'm going out there to keep you to out of danger."

"We don't even know what those things want."

"I know for sure they want me."

"How do you know that?"

"Look at me, I have all of this vast knowledge about the space ship and the daleks, so I know they want me."

"They said they're looking for a doctor's son."

"I know that, and I know it's me."

"Well, I'm not leaving you," Jim said.

"Neither am I," Emily joined in.

"Are you two mad? You'll get killed out there."

"Life's full of risks we all have to take," Jim said smiling.

Okay I seriously thought he went insane.

"Okay fine, just follow my lead, don't touch anything, and do not wander off."

"Okay."

As we walked out of the TARDIS we were inside some giant metal room.

"Why is this place so cold?" Emily asked wrapping her arms around her.

"That is one question I don't know."

At the end of the room was an automatic door that just opened and inside were three daleks, two were gold coloured and one was black coloured. The doors closed and black dalek raised its beam.

"Exterminate!" it shouted.

The two gold daleks blasted the lasers towards the three of us but we were lucky to get out of the way.

"Stop!" I said angrily, "Don't hurt them!"

I turned my head and whispered to them.

"You see this is why I wanted both of you to stay in the TARDIS!"

"This is not going to stop us!" Jim said.

I turned my back away from them and concentrated on the daleks.

"Tell me loud and clear what you want," I said.

"We want the doctors son, he has the power for ruling the universe."

"And who is this son?" I asked.

"Our targets come back to Earth but his identity remains a mystery."

"Okay, describe to me what the doctors son is like."

"He is now disguising himself as and Earth being, he is known for having two hearts and having vast knowledge of the daleks and the universe."

I stepped back for a second, it was _me_! I'm the doctors son. I know I look like a complete idiot but I thought everything that happened was coincidental I would never believe I was the son of an alien.

"You mean me?" I said.

Suddenly every dalek turned at me.

"Exterminate!"

"Wait! Before you kill me will you promise me one thing? You have to let my friends go."

"Why should we take orders from you?"

"Because if you don't I'm going to blow this place up."

"How shall you do such a thing?"

"Well you see on our way up hear I got the TARDIS to hack into the ship's main system to rewire the circuits making a self destruct button."

I took the iPad out of my coat pocket and showed it to them.

"With the touch of this screen I can create and explosion so large that it can blow up the Earth over one hundred times."

"You fool!"

"Oh yeah, watch me."

I tapped the screen and instantly the entire ship started to violently shake.

"He pressed the button, exterminate!"

"Come on lets get out of here!" I said grabbing Emily and Jim.

"How long before this place blows up?" Jim said.

"About ten seconds."

We ran all the way back into the TARDIS, once we got in I closed the door. And I knew we just had to wait.

"Well, are you going to take us out of here?" Emily asked.

"No, because the explosion will take us back in time we just have to remain in here we'll be alright. The TARDIS may send us back in time, but it'll be okay."

"Is there a window on this machine?" Jim said.

"No sorry, either wait or open the doors and we all perish."

All of the sudden the TARDIS started spinning, it was like a theme park ride but worse, this spinning was so fast the we were actually stuck to the ground we were paralyzed and a giant thud ended it.

"I want you two to stay in here and don't leave the TARDIS."

I opened the door real carefully not knowing what to expect, but for some odd reason we were in a hospital. I walked out, it was just any normal hospital, I didn't know the date or location so I had to ask a random nurse.

"Excuse me, I'm bit lost where am I?"

She laughed and messed up my hair.

"You're in Manchester General Hospital."

"And do you have the date and year?"

"Is this some kind of joke?" she said.

"No, just please tell me."

"Okay, it's August 10th, 1987."

"Okay, thanks."

I walked away, I actually felt pretty awkward around her but that wasn't the point, it was my birthday. This was the exact hospital I was born in. I ran down a couple of hallways to an incubation room which was blocked off by a glass wall. Standing in front of the glass was a man.

He wore a long trench coat with a blue suit and sports shoes. I just stood next to him and looked at all of the babies that were in the glass boxes. The man next to me looked at me and saw I was in my uniform.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" He asked.

He had a decent Scottish accent.

"I've been travelling around for a bit."

There were a few more moments of awkward silence until I brought up a completely different subject.

"So are any of them yours?" I asked.

"Oh yes the one over there," he said pointing to one in the corner of the room.

"He's such a fighter, he was born with two hearts and he survived. I know he's going to be something great, something the world has never seen before.

"What's his name?"

"Terrance."

"Wow, nice name."

"By the way what's your name?" the man asked.

"Oh, it's Fred uuh… Fred Jones," I said trying to make up the most average name possible."

"Oh, well nice to meet you Fred Jones."

"Nice to meet you… uh what is your name?"

The man then takes out some sort of wallet.

"John Smith."

I didn't know what prank he was pulling but the card on the wallet was white with wavy lines on it.

"Oh cool, that's nice."

"So when do you plan on taking him home?"

"We're not, his home isn't safe. We're giving him up."

"Then why have a baby?"

"This baby is important, I just know that one day he'll do something great, I may not know what but he will."

"Oh, okay."

"You seem all quiet about this, is everything all right?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, it's just that I have to go my parents are waiting for me."

I didn't say anything after that but I took off. I couldn't say anymore, I just ran into my own father. I didn't want to create any paradox by telling him who I really am so I ran all the way back into the TARDIS.

"You sure took a while," Emily said.

"What happened out there?" Jim asked.

"I just ran into an old friend."

"What old friend."

"I don't think you would understand, by the way I think it's time we go back."

"Back where?" Emily said.

"Back to the academy."

"What? But we just had one adventure?" Jim said.

"I know, but we almost got killed so were going back."

"Terrance, come on just one more trip this machine can go anywhere."

"Okay fine, but I get to choose the place," I said switching the TARDIS on.

"One more thing," Emily said, "Do you have a closet on this thing? I don't want to wear this uniform any longer."

**I hope you enjoyed my spin-off series of Doctor Who because I had a blast writing it.**


End file.
